


The Bad Man

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur this is NOT okay, Child Abuse, Child POV, Dark!Arthur, Dog attacking child, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Merthur kids, Modern AU, Poor Merlin, Read that one first, Sequel to Dark Desire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Rapahel is taken to the park to play. There he meets a blonde boy around his age named Peter and a nice, kind, tall man named Merlin who is Peter's mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tall Man

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ya'll. I really wanted Peter and Raphael to meet so here it is. This will only be two chapters and one epilogue and that's it~

“Don't go too far, okay young man?” said Ms Alice to the curl-haired little boy. The old woman sat down on a wooden bench next to another woman. Raphael was jumping around eagerly with a big smile on his face.  
“Can I go now, Alice? Can I, can I, can I, can I?” the eight-year-old boy asked eagerly.  
“Alright, Raphael. You can go now.” Raphael whooped and ran off towards the playground like a comet, leaving the two ladies to chat to themselves.

Raphael first went to the swings since he knew that the swings were always hard to get to since so many kids were greedy with them. He found a set of four swings all in a row. Three of them were already filled by some kids. He dashed to the last one, his hand out and ready—

Another hand clasped around the chain of the swing. Raphael looked up to meet another kid. It was a blonde boy with blue eyes and ears that slightly stuck out. The blonde boy tightened his hand around the chain of the swing and tugged it his way a little. “I saw it first.” Raphael said to him.  
“I got here first. You lose.” the blonde boy said smugly. Raphael felt annoyed. A part of him wanted to push the other boy but Alice wouldn't take him out again if he did. He tried a friendlier approach.  
“Why don't we share? We could take turns?” The blonde boy looked mildly disgusted, as if the idea of sharing was stupid.  
“Pendragons don't share.” he said.  
“What's that? Sounds cool!” Raphael exclaimed in excitement.  
“That's my last name.” the boy exclaimed.  
“Your last name is awesome!” Raphael said. The other boy's icy demeanor was melting. “What's your first name?”  
“Peter.” said the boy.

“I'm Raphael. Hey, Peter...how about we come back later and go to the monkey jungle instead?” the paler boy offered. Peter grinned a little.  
“Okay. Race you!”

* * *

 

Peter ended up winning the race. Raphael quickly found out Peter liked winning. A lot. The blonde boy was highly competitive and thrived in winning. He pouted when Raphael was able to do more monkey bars than him. Raphael let him win the race to get to the slides just to make him happy again. Then they raced again to go to the swings since two of the little girls occupying them left to go play hide-and-seek.

They spent the rest of their time on the swings, seeing who went up higher until Peter proclaimed he was hungry. He invited Raphael to go with him. Peter led Raphael to a picnic table occupied by a tall man, a dark-haired little girl and a blonde toddler boy. The man had the toddler in his lap and was cutting up pieces of watermelon for him on a plastic plate. The little girl sat next to them and was slowly eating a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. The man smiled when he saw Peter and paled when he saw Raphael. He quickly regained himself. Peter 'hey, mum'-ed the tall man and sat down across him and his siblings. “Who's your new friend, Pete?” asked the tall man.  
“Mum, this is Raphael.” At the mention of his name, the tall man gasped. The children all stared at him, even the toddler peeked up to see what was concerning his mother. The tall man looked pained, then he smiled sadly.  
“Hi, Raphael. My name is Merlin.” Raphael smiled at him and said hello back. “Would you like to eat? There's plenty of food.” he offered, gesturing to the large picnic basket brimming with all sorts of snacks and food. Raphael nodded and sat next to Peter. The two boys ate ham and cheese sandwiches with relish. Merlin watched them fondly while he picked at his fruit-bowl with a plastic fork.

After they finished eating, Merlin asked Raphael a couple of questions. “Who are you here with?”  
“With Alice. She's a nice lady that looks after me.”  
“Is she your mum?”  
“No. She's a foster parent.”  
“What happened to your real parents?”  
“Haven't got any. Mum died when I was a baby and dad died too when I was three.” Merlin inhaled sharply at his words. Raphael looked at him. He looked pained again.  
“Oh. I see.” Merlin said with a watery smile.

The rest of the time they spent in silence until Raphael and Peter were allowed to play again.


	2. The Bad Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael meets a bad man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! There's definitely some WTF ARTHUR! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! THERE'S SOMETHING SERIOUSLY WRONG WITH YOU! So read the tags :D

Raphael was in the park again. The last time he was here was about a week ago. He begged Alice to let him out again and the kind old woman submitted to his pleadings and drove him to the park again. Raphael hoped to see his friend Peter again and his mum, Merlin. At the thought of Merlin, Raphael felt longing. He wished he had a mum like Merlin.

When they got to the park, Alice sat on her usual bench with another old biddy to talk to and granted Raphael his freedom (so long as he didn't go beyond a certain spot). He went to the swings again. This time there was three seats empty and one occupied by a blonde boy... Raphael grinned instantly thought of Peter, but when he got closer he realized it wasn't Peter. Raphael's heart sank. He went to the playground instead to play by himself. There wasn't that much kids like last time.

Ten minutes passed and no Peter. He gave up. He told himself that it wasn't like he would run into Peter every time he came to this specific park. He continued playing by himself.

When he came down from the twirly slide, he noticed the man and the dog. The man was dressed in a dark suit with a red tie. He wore a black coat lined with black fur on his shoulders and had sunglasses over his eyes. He looked very out of place. Though Raphael couldn't tell exactly, he felt like the man was watching him. The man was blonde haired and his face was serious. Raphael felt uneasy, even more so as the man started to approach him. Alarm bells started ringing in his head. Could this be one of the 'bad men' Alice told him about? He searched for the old woman but didn't find her. The playground had gone very quiet.

The man smiled a cold smile. “Don't fear me, child.” said the man. “I'm not going to do anything unpleasant to you.” That didn't settle Raphael very much. He was still inclined to run like he was told by Alice and those people that visited his school but he was also scared, but one look at the big black dog told him that if he ran he would be hunted down by it. The man took off his glasses, revealing icy eyes, and looked Raphael up and down. His lips curled in disgust.

“You look just like your father.”

The man's words were like a splash of cold water. Raphael stared wide-eyed at the man. “My...father? Did you know my father?” he asked, more bold than he felt a while ago. He took a step forward that caused the dog to snarl at him. He immediately took one back and focused solely on the man, trying to ignore the dog. The man tucked away his shades and smirked.  
“I did. He was a good man. However, sacrifices had to be made. Ties were broken after I took his husband and made him my own.” His words were like a knife to the stomach. Raphael felt anger clouding his vision.  
“You're the reason I have no parents.” he stated.  
“Well, aren't you a smart kid? I doubt you picked that from your father.” the man sneered cruelly.

For a moment, Raphael didn't care about the dog. He wanted to hurt the man. He moved to try to strike him but the dog was on him within a second. The heavy canine held him down and started barking and growling into his face. The man slowly made his way towards them and lightly reprimanded the dog. “Well, I take that back. You're definitely Gwaine's son. Impulsive and hotheaded.” The man ordered the dog off of Raphael. The boy sat up and glowered at the man.  
“Why are you here? What do you want from me?” The man regarded him icily.  
“I just wanted to see what riled my beloved husband and son so much. You made my husband upset. He avoided me and was angry at me and called me by all sorts of false profanities. Merlin is never angry at me. And then to make things worse, I caught him trying to run away with the children.” Raphael felt smug with this new information but his smugness melted when a murderous look crossed the man's face. “This happened all because of _you_.” he said accusingly as if Raphael planned this all out.

The man grabbed Raphael by the hair and shook him, causing waves of pain to jolt up his spine and head. “A part of me really, _really_ wants to kill you, to stomp out the last seed of misfortune.” the man said through gritted teeth. “However, you're just a little child and I could never harm a child, especially when I have three my own.” the man said. “But...” The man released Raphael and shoved him to the ground. The dog was on him again. “That doesn't stop _him_.”

* * *

 

Alice found Raphael later. She cried out in horror when she found the little boy sprawled on the ground with a vicious bite mark on his leg that was bleeding profusely. His face was covered in bloody scratches and he wasn't moving but he was alive. He was rushed to the hospital and when he woke up, he was assigned to a new foster parent, an old man named Gauis.

* * *

 

Gauis was different than Alice. For one, he wasn't as careless. For another, he was much more stern than Alice. Raphael didn't know what to think of him yet. He wasn't unkind but he wasn't warm either. He barely even spoke to Raphael, let alone acknowledge him much except when strictly necessary. Raphael didn't know much of Gauis except that he was a counseling psychologist (whatever that was).

Gauis didn't talk to him besides 'dinner is ready' or 'it's time to sleep' and so on. Until one day while they ate dinner, Gauis randomly asked him, “What happened the day that dog attacked you?” Raphael stared blankly at his untouched plate. “Raphael, I asked you a question. Can you hear me?” said Gauis. Raphael stared up and blinked.  
“There was a man.” he said at last. Gauis listened intently. “A blonde man. A bad man. I don't know why...but I think he didn't like me very much.” He recalled the loatheful look the man gave him. “No...he _hated_ me. So he made the dog attack me.”  
“Did he say anything to you? Can you remember?” pressed Gauis.  
“Yeah...he did. I remember him talking about my dad. I think he said his name was G...Gawaine? Gwayne?” Raphael tried to remember the exact way the bad man said the name.  
“Gwaine?” offered Gauis.  
“Yeah. That's it. He also talked about his husband, Merlin. He said he was angry and tried to run away but the bad man didn't let him and that it was all my fault he wanted to leave him.” Gauis didn't answer back for a long time. He was pondering his words, curling his gnarled fingers every so on and breathing out deeply through his nostrils.

“Raphael, I knew your mother.” said Gauis. Raphael tensed. He slowly looked up. Did he hear him right?  
“What? Really?” asked Raphael. “Who was he? How did he look like?” Gauis raised a weathered hand.  
“Calm down, boy. I know you're excited but calm down. I'll tell you about your mother and your father too.” Raphael leaned forward eagerly.  
“Tell me.” he ordered. Gauis sighed.  
“I will. But first, let's finish dinner.” he said. Raphael groaned and sunk into his seat.

After they finished dinner, Gauis and Raphael headed to the living room to talk. “Let's start on your mother. Your mother's name is Merlin Emrys.” Raphael gasped. Could it be...?  
 "Tell me more!”  
“Merlin Emrys is my nephew. He was my assistant until he met your father, Gwaine Sinclair. They were friends at first, then they fell in love and got married and had you shortly.” Gauis seemed to recall a pleasant and warm memory. “They were happy together.” The old man's face turned cold. “Then Arthur shoved himself into Merlin's life and took him for himself.” Raphael's hands tightened on his lap. 'The bad man' was this Arthur fellow. That meant...he met his mother! And his half-brothers and sister!

“Gauis, I met my mother...” confessed Raphael. Gauis looked at him. For a moment he looked hopeful. “He was just like I knew he would be. He was so pretty and nice. I really liked him and Peter.”  
“Then you also met...?” Gauis said. “You met your mother's... _other_ children?” he said gently.  
“Yes. Peter is my friend. Or was. I'm not sure. But it's not his fault his dad is a monster. It's not my mum's fault either. He was tricked.”  
“You have this all figured out, don't you?” Gauis said. Raphael frowned.   
“It's all his fault. I hate him. He has to pay. I have to get him back.” he spat.

Gauis watched the little boy with shock. “Well, someone's determined.” said the old man. “But my boy, one cannot simply go charging blindly at Arthur Pendragon. He's a very, very powerful man from a very powerful family. It'd be suicide to face him head-on.” Raphael deflated a little at his words. “But...if you know where to hit, you just might succeed. And this is where I come in.” Gauis got up and clapped Raphael on the shoulder. “My boy, I'm going to teach you how to take Arthur Pendragon down. But it will take some time. If you really want your mum back and vengeance for your father's murder you must be patient.”

* * *

 

Arthur knocked on the master bedroom's door. He waited for just a few seconds and then slowly opened the door. “Merlin? Baby?” His husband was standing close to the large crystal window in the room. He was hugging his thin body and completely ignored Arthur as he hugged him from behind. “Aww, sweetheart. Don't be mad at me.” he crooned. He kissed Merlin's cheekbone. “Come on, baby. My little bird.” Merlin didn't react, he was numb to the world. “Merlin.” Arthur said firmly. He turned Merlin's chin towards him so they were face to face. “Look at me, baby.” Merlin didn't meet his eyes. Arthur tightened his hold on his chin. “I love you. My little bird, my angel. Why won't you look at me?” he asked. He barely heard his husband talk.

“You know why... You lied to me. You...you took me from Gwaine, from my baby.” he moaned miserably. Arthur wanted to growl, to shake Merlin and demand him to forget about that wretched boy, to only think about him.  
“Forget about them. They're gone.” Arthur said calmly.  
“Because of you.” Merlin said. “This is all your fault. Gwaine... My baby, my Raphael.” Merlin began to tremble and sob.  
“Shhh, shhh...” Arthur stroked Merlin's curls. “Forget about them.” He kissed Merlin's neck.  
“My baby....my baby...” Merlin whispered brokenly. “I'll never see him again...”

“Mummy?” said a little voice. A little blonde haired boy came toddling inside the room. He wore his pajamas and dragged a plush bunny by the ear. Merlin's heart melted at the sight of their youngest, little Simon. Merlin gently grabbed Simon by his waist and put him on his hip. “What's wrong, honey?”  
“I don't want to sleep alone. Can I sleep with you and daddy?” Simon stared at his mother with big blue eyes. “Why are you crying, mummy?”  
“Mummy is crying because he's tired.” Arthur stepped in. “Isn't that right, darling?” Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders, he squeezed a large hand over one of them.  
“Yes, that's right.” Merlin said in a blank, robotic tone. “Mummy's just a little tired.” Merlin tucked in Simon in their king-sized bed. He watched the little boy snuggled into a pillow with a small smile.

Merlin felt an icy presence behind him. His smile faded into a blank mask. “You can't leave me, Merlin. You never will. You're mine. You're realizing that this instant, aren't you? Good. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael grows up.

The sun is shining bright in the soft blue sky.

It's a dream. He knows it is, right off the bat.

An eight-year-old Raphael is running with Peter chasing after him. Peter isn't blonde in the dream. He has dark hair that's almost black. They're brothers here.

The two young boys laugh happily as they kick a soccer ball around. A handsome man with brown locks and stubble is runs after them. He has a big smile on his face and his brown eyes are dancing with mirth. The man catches up to him, grabbing the boy and raising him up high. Gwaine puts his son back on his feet. Peter catches up and ends up stealing the ball for himself. A soft voice calls out to both boys and the man.

They all turn to see a tall slim man. He looks otherworldly, ethereal--like an angel. He has a sort of glow around him. Raphael feels his heart ache and soar for the man. It's his mother, Merlin.

  
His mother calls for him with a soft smile. Raphael's legs begin working quickly as he makes his way towards the thin man. He throws himself at the man, hugging his waist and resting his cheek on his stomach. Merlin's laugh is light and bell-like. He strokes his head and rubs his back with his other hand. Raphael looks up at his mother's lovely face. “My sweet boy.” Merlin coos. Merlin takes his hand and begins leading him to the picnic table.

Thunder rumbled. Everyone stopped and looked up at the sky. The sky was quickly darkening. Rain began to sprinkle down, but then poured in bucket loads in seconds. A man stood meters away from the family. He wore a dark suit and had blonde wet hair. He was looking down at his shoes. Slowly, he looked up. The man wore a dark look. He smiled maniacally and flashed his sharp white teeth. The man began to walk forward. Raphael's dad starts shouting at him, telling him to get the fuck away from his family. Time is moving slow as the man reaches into the inside of his suit jacket and takes out a silver gun. He points it at Gwaine and pulls the trigger. A bullet explodes out of the barrel and zips its way into Gwaine's chest. The blood flying out of him splatters into Peter's precious little face. Merlin is bound in chains, chains which Arthur holds in his iron grip. Raphael is frozen stiff, even as the blonde man aims the gun at him. The last thing he sees is Arthur's manic glint and then it's all black with only the sound of a gunshot exploding.

**…..**

Raphael awakens from the same dream. He stiffly sits up and rubs his tired eyes. The girl next to him stirs in her sleep. He doesn't remember who she is, but he wants her out. He shakes her awake. The girl looks disgruntled at being woken up. “Get out.” Raphael rumbles at her. She looks even more disgruntled after he uttered those harsh words to her. She gets up and gathers her clothing and shoes. She calls him a dick as she dresses up. Raphael doesn't give a crap. The door opens and Gauis is there. The girl stares at the old man wide-eyed. Gauis arches a brow.  
“I believe you were going somewhere?” Gauis said just as coldly. The girl huffs and storms off. Gauis approaches Raphael. The young man is yawning. “We have work to do.” Gauis said. “Now is the time.” Raphael glances up at Gauis.  
“You think I'm ready?” he asked the old man. He got up and slipped his pants and shirt on.  
“I hope you're ready for Merlin's sake.”

At the mention of his mother's name, the Raphael glances at the two slightly tattered pictures by the lampside. It's a younger version of his mother, around eighteen or so and wearing a school uniform. He isn't smiling, just staring at the camera with an innocent expression. The other picture is a little smaller. This one is of his father who is around twenty. He's smirking coyly at the camera. Raphael took the picture in his hand and gazed into it. He wondered what it would have been like to meet his father, and though he technically met his mother, what would it have been like to actually sit down and talk as adults?

“Raphael.” Gauis' voice cut through the young man's mind, taking him back to reality. Raphael looked at the old man. Gauis took out a picture from his pocket and held it out. Raphael got up and took it from him. It was a familiar pale man with dark hair and clear blue eyes, only older. His once bright eyes were dull. He looks different from the picture he had in his possession. Raphael couldn't stop staring.  
“Is this...?” he said quietly.  
“That's your mother now.”  
“He's still alive.” Raphael took in a deep breath.  
“Yes. And so is this young man.” Gauis took out another picture. This one was of a young man with bright blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

“Peter.” Raphael said. It had been a long time since he said the name. His half-brother had grown up nicely but had a stony look on his face. That smiling little boy he met was long-gone and replaced by a stoic older version. He looked more like his monster of a father now.  
“Young Peter is filling in his father's shoes. There's a very high chance he will prove to be a problem.” Raphael felt his heart fill with dread. To be honest, he was looking forward to seeing his half-brother and his other half-siblings. “But with Merlin, he might mellow out.” Gauis said, then added, “That is, if he is still mentally stable.” Raphael sighed and nodded.  
“I understand.” he said, pocketing the pictures. He grabbed his gun holster and tightened it around his chest. He took out a silver briefcase from under his bed and took out two guns then put them in the gun holster. He put on a leather jacket and straightened it on. “I'm ready.” he said, staring ahead of him determinedly.

Arthur Pendragon was going down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FINISHED! That's the end of this! I'm never making sequels again...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the first part~


End file.
